


It draws me to your flame

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a power outage and candle usage and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It draws me to your flame

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/44727.html) on 12/9/10.

dancing shadows across the walls and ceiling of their bedroom. It's warm, too -- stiflingly so -- though that has less to do with the current lack of A/C than the fact that they've spent the past few hours in bed, wrapped around each other from head to foot, fucking the time away.

They've both come twice already and Jensen knows he at least has one more in him. And so does Jared if Jensen has his way.

Not that either of them are in any rush.

The air is heavy with sweat and sex, mixing oddly with the sweet scent of cookie dough from the candles. They're _Yankee Candles_ , apparently. Jared had a couple dozen of the little wax-filled jars all stocked up from some shopping spree from two years ago, though this is the first time Jensen can remember them ever actually being used.

He has to admit, they do smell pretty good.

Or, well, he will later. Admit it, that is. After their marathon sex session is through and the lights come back on and they both take a good long shower, he might bring it up. Even though he has the feeling Jared will get far too much satisfaction out of it.

But right now he's a little busy. Because right now he has Jared stretched out beneath him, miles of warm golden skin like a fucking All-You-Can-Eat buffet on his sheets, moaning deliciously with every roll and swivel of Jensen's hips. And right now he has Jared's dick up inside him, filling him so perfectly, nestled in there like they were both born to fit this way.

He's been at this for nearly a half an hour now. Just this. His thighs are starting to cramp and his knees ache a little, but the discomfort isn't nearly enough to make him want to stop. He presses back, forcing Jared's cock deeper, sending sharp sparks of pleasure through every nerve before he eases up slightly, riding the wave as Jared groans and moves with him, ab muscles flexing under Jensen's hands.

"Goddamn," Jared groans, more breath than voice and Jensen blinks down at him, vision hazy.

"Yeah," he agrees, straightening his spine as he reaches back, bracing one hand against Jared's rock-hard thigh as he uses the fingers of his other hand to feel where Jared's entering him, stuffing him full. Jensen's hole is still slick and messy with lube and come, Jared's thickness sliding in easily and Jensen slips his fingers lower, brushes over the soft, hot skin of Jared's balls.

Beneath him, Jared grunts and tightens his grip on Jensen's hips.

Jensen grins. "Not yet," he says, indulging in a good fondle before moving his hand to Jared's other thigh, using the leverage to ease up a little. "Not until I say."

Jared laughs then, low and throaty, neck bared as his head falls back. "Fuckin' killin' me," he groans and Jensen sinks back down with a satisfied exhale, gets Jared up inside him again in that perfect spot, swivels his hips to feel it better. His own dick is hard and straining between his thighs, but he ignores it, every ounce of his concentration focused entirely on being stretched around Jared's thick cock, impaled on it.

"Love this," Jensen says, half talking to himself as he starts a new rhythm, slowly fucking himself on Jared's dick. His head tips back as he lets the sensation wash over him, gaze unfocused as he stares at the amber glow and flicker of light across the ceiling. He can feel the sweat coating his skin, beads of it rolling down his neck and shoulders, collecting at the backs of his knees and under his thighs where his skin meets Jared's. They'll need to open a window at some point, let in some fresh air and cool down, power outage or no.

But not yet.

"Wanna come like this," he continues, voice barely a whisper as he moves one hand from Jared's thigh to his stomach, touching idly, teasing himself. "Just like this, man. From nothing but your dick inside me. _God._ It feels so good, Jay. You feel so fucking _good._ "

Jared gives a low curse then, grip tightening as his hips jerk sharply.

Jensen rides the wave, body shuddering anew at the bright spark of pleasure. "Yeah, _fuck_ ," he gasps, bearing down slightly. His own cock his throbbing, aching to be touched, and he slips his hand down to rest just above it, fingertips grazing the trail of hair below his navel. "How 'bout it, Jay? You gonna make me come? Gonna fuck it out of me?"

"Always-- Always do, don't I?" Jared replies, voice strained as he slides one hand down from Jensen's hip to palm his thigh.

Jensen chuckles, the sound catching on another low moan his nerves wind tight, coiling hot in the base of his spine. "Yeah," he breathes, tilting his head to look down the length of his own body to meet Jared's gaze. "Never let me down."

He takes Jared's answering growl as an agreement and then happily surrenders control, just like that. Another breath is punched out of him as Jared thrusts upward, knees bent and heels buried into the mattress for leverage. The force of it knocks Jensen forward and he catches himself against Jared's chest, pausing there for half a second to regain his bearings. It's not quite the right angle at that point though, and he shifts a little, grappling back behind him once more to brace himself as he rides it out, Jared's dick shoving up into him fast and hard, pounding in a way that Jensen knows from experience can't be easy to maintain.

And Jared stares up at him the entire time, eyes blown dark and face flushed red. He's covered in sweat, beads of it glistening at his upper lip, hair matted to his forehead, curling along the sides of his face.

"Yeah," Jensen groans, struggling to keep his eyes open under the mounting pleasure.

He feels like he's drowning, the air heavy and humid, weighted down by warmth of the candles and their own heated breathes. He's fighting for air and fighting to hold on, every thrust of Jared's hips pushing him lower into the depths, deeper and deeper and deeper. Soon it's all he can do to stay upright, straddled across Jared's hips like a rag doll, head back and arms braced weakly behind him, absorbing every ragged thrust. Beneath him, Jared's grunting, delicious desperate sounds that bury under Jensen's skin, igniting him further, drawing every muscle tighter and tighter until it's all too much, too hot and too bright and too fucking amazingly _good_. In a flash, he's split open and ripped apart, body buckling forward as his cock pulses and spurts white streaks across Jared's belly, his mind narrowing to nothing beyond absolute, pure, perfect completion.

He's still shuddering from the aftershocks when he feels Jared reach his own peak, muscles tensing beneath Jensen's thighs a second before a familiar warmth fills him from the inside. Glancing up, he takes in Jared's blissed-out expression, eyes closed and mouth open around a soundless cry; after two years and countless orgasms, Jensen still never tires of it.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Jared manages a few moments later, voice rough. He swallows and licks his lips and it's all Jensen can do not to slide up and kiss him.

Instead, he gives his own tired groan and rocks his hips, relishing the ache of being so completely stuffed full, ass sore and leaking with lube and come. Jared's dick is still half hard inside him and Jensen clenches weakly, grins as the sharp hiss it gets him in return.

He brushes a hand over Jared's chest, marvels at the way the candlelight paints a golden glow across Jared's perfect skin.

"You know," he says eventually, thumb idly tracing a circle around Jared's left nipple. "After today, I'm probably gonna get hard every time I step foot inside a bakery."

Jared snorts a laugh and Jensen can feel it practically everywhere: against his palm and beneath his thighs, a gentle little pulse inside his ass and he slowly eases up, sparing only a second of disappointment as Jared's dick slips free before crawling up to bump his nose against Jared's.

"Fuckin' candles," he murmurs against the curve of Jared's lips and Jared opens his mouth to growl, "You love 'em."

And maybe later Jensen will admit that he kind of does. But not right now. Right now he's a little busy.

 **end.**


End file.
